


S'il suffisait de manger

by SophieAyase



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Honoka travels with Eli to pursue her career in France, but it's an awfully long way from her best friends.





	S'il suffisait de manger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



> This is a combination of lots of different elements from Kisuru's dear creator letter, to lesser and greater extents, but most notably "Can I just... get Honoka eating a lot of different kinds of bread and enjoy them?" and "What does she treasure most about her childhood with Umi and Kotori? How doe she feel if they drift apart for a while?"
> 
> Re: the title ... [désolée, Reine Céline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGnHn87MlMs).

“Oh, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan!” Honoka exclaimed. “Today Eli-chan and I went to the bakery and found these really tasty round loaves of bread with lots of different grains.”

Umi, unable to match Honoka’s grin of total delight, smiled softly into her webcam. “That sounds wonderful,” she said lightly.

“You sure are eating lots of French breads, Honoka-chan.” Kotori giggled. “Are there as many different birds there as the songs say? _Alouette, gentile alouette_ ,” she trilled.

“Hmm.” Honoka tapped the side of her chin. “I guess I haven’t been paying attention. How about if I take photos of any I see?”

Kotori grinned. “That’d be great!” she said sweetly.

“We really ought to go,” Umi said, almost apologetically. “We’ll talk on Friday.”

“Right!” Honoka exclaimed. “Bye, Umi-chan! Bye, Kotori-chan!”

“Bye-bye!” “Goodbye, Honoka.” They waved as Umi ended the call.

Honoka shut her laptop and looked up to turn her gaze out the window. Sure, it wasn’t a view of the Eiffel Tower, but Eli’s management had found them a nice apartment in an inner suburb of Paris. The view of the courtyard was at least as nice as the one out her bedroom window above Homura.

She was still gazing out the window when Eli entered the room, a tray with baguette slices and some sweet butter in hand. She ran her hand across her partner’s back as she walked around to sit beside her. Honoka turned a warm smile on her, but there was a wistfulness in her expression that unsettled Eli a bit. “Have a good chat?” Eli asked. Over the past month, they’d settled into a pattern, Honoka skyping with her best friends two or three times a week while Eli was out, recording or modeling or meeting with her label or management.

“Uh-huh! They played me part of a new song Umi-chan’s writing with Maki-chan.”

If Eli were less observant, she might have missed the sheen in Honoka’s eyes. In fact, if she knew Honoka, she was probably trying to pretend she didn’t notice her own tears forming. “You _really_ miss them, don’t you?” Eli asked quietly.

Honoka smiled wanly and nodded slightly. “I’ve never been away from Umi-chan and Kotori-chan,” she reflected. “I’m glad you’re here too, Eli.”

“You wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t come with me,” Eli pointed out. Honoka grinned, though Eli wasn’t sure if it was because of Eli’s statement or because she’d grabbed a piece of baguette. Eli watched silently as Honoka shoved half the slice in her mouth, not having bothered to butter it, and chewed it greedily. “Honoka,” Eli said softly, “do you regret coming with me?”

Honoka pursed her lips, then popped the rest of the baguette slice in her mouth, thinking as she chewed. Eli grimaced uncomfortably. She’d have been unhappy all the way in France without Honoka at her side, but she couldn’t bear to think she was inflicting pain on her. “You can always go home, you know.”

Honoka shook her head as she swallowed. “No, I wouldn’t want to be away from Eli-chan for so long,” she said. “I guess I wasn’t going to be able to stay with Kotori-chan and Umi-chan forever, was I?”

Eli reached out to lightly stroke Honoka’s neck, twirling the ends of Honoka’s hair in her fingers as she did so. “No, I guess not,” she said, more to fill the silence than anything else.

“I love you, Eli,” Honoka said, in her typical, off-handed and totally sincere way.

Eli felt something warm in herself as she leaned over to kiss the top of Honoka’s head. “I love you too,” she said.

“My god,” she whispered to herself, “I love you too.”


End file.
